Description: Historically, developmental funds at the Purdue Cancer Center have been used exclusively for recruitment of new cancer investigators. These developmental funds are under the control of the Director of the Cancer Center. There is a plan and a University commitment to recruit 12 new investigators to the Cancer Center. Five of these investigators will be recruited with support from CCSG developmental funds. The specific research areas in which new faculty are hired will depend upon the priorities established by the Cancer Center's Executive Committee in consultation with the Department Heads. Potential areas of recruitment include cell signaling and cell death, protein function, gene regulation and transcription, tumor suppression, macromolecular NMR, and drug design and development.